


Shadow Surfer

by Movingsun



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movingsun/pseuds/Movingsun
Summary: 你是我遥不可及的梦想
Relationships: Lee minwoo/Kim Dongwan





	Shadow Surfer

**Author's Note:**

> 补档  
> 原作于
> 
> BGM：菊池桃子 - Shadow Surfer

Shadow Surfer

李玟雨在接受采访的时候偶尔会说自己的少年时代。经济下跌，社会混乱，大家都不懂得什么是喜欢和爱，也不明白想要占有和敬重之间的区别。但少年人无事爱吹嘘，容易显摆自己拥有过几个女朋友，收了多少份礼物和情书。男孩子们看过几本杂志就喊着说自己最喜欢这位女明星，春梦里都是相似的脸。

那您觉得成名路上谁帮助你最多呢？

他在镜头前不自觉震颤了一下。身边一个人都没有，手边也没有水杯。李玟雨眼前冒出一个又一个的人影，电视上的，录音室里的，雪地里的，无数个金烔完。

他说出这个名字时娱记们都耷拉着嘴角：毕竟他们从李玟雨的嘴里再没撬出过别的人名。

也让他时常被李先镐嘲笑：哥，你的春梦真是很不平凡。

金烔完比他出道早个那么五六年。前者拿到歌唱大赏时，李玟雨刚刚上大学。他混在一堆看女团短裙的宿舍男生里，盯着屏幕上眉眼温和盈润的男孩子，想，他真是很好看的人。

他学的艺术，难得找工作，大家都准备转行或者跨专业考研究生。李玟雨没那多心思，他在看到金烔完的时候就决定要给他写词，或者是作曲，一首也好。心里无端地生出这些姿态，偶尔会以御用的身份自居来激励自己，拿了不少奖学金，都被他攒着，换了一场金烔完演唱会的前排门票。

李先镐问他，你是要追星了？

不啊，李玟雨拿咖啡进书房，你不觉得他真的唱歌很好听吗？

弟弟一脸茫然。所以呢。

敬仰，你懂吗，想看他唱我的歌而已。

李先镐在睡觉前拍打李玟雨的房门，大喊：哥我觉得你就是喜欢他！

李玟雨带着耳机没听见。但他当天晚上困到不行趴在桌子上睡着之后，做了二十三年人生中有史以来的第一个春梦。

也不能叫春梦，当他因为趴桌太久四肢麻痹摔在地板上而手里举着有不明液体的裤子，被李先镐发现时，他这样辩解，我只和他出现在同一个梦里。

你承认吧，金烔完是你的梦中情人。

不是。他不是。

那他是你的什么人呢。

李玟雨再次思考这个问题时已经认识金烔完很久了，久到两人能互相说昵称，他成了对方御用作词的地位。他竟然也开始认真思考自家弟弟说的那句可能性，他大概真的把金烔完当成一个目标，当成自己想要拥有的一部分。但他又隐隐约约觉得那不是喜欢，更不是爱。这和以前见过的都不一样，他不敢妄言。

这天的晚上李玟雨又做了那个梦。但在那段情事后出现了别的契机。他和金烔完无故分别去追一个逃跑的小女孩，他穿过曲曲折折的乡村小路，在一棵树下追赶上，和那个女孩子坐在乡下的路边等着公交车。路对面是绿色的稻田和蜿蜒的河流，太阳明晃晃在水面上散成碎片。公交车来  
了又走，他仍然没看见金烔完的影子。

他惊醒，翻开手机刷了几页动态觉得胃痛。这才想起一天都泡在工作室没怎么吃饭。李玟雨默默起床到厨房翻出最后一盒咖喱，重新蒸上米饭，另一个锅热起海带汤。等到菜端上桌，他拿出手机拍照时，突然想给金烔完打个电话。

他们好久没联系了。上次私下见面是三个月以前的演出庆功会，随后金烔完就进入了音乐剧演出期，他零零散散给别人做了些词来消磨时间。李玟雨也去看过几场，在台下看到那对幕布上的翅膀时没来由地流泪。他突然觉得这些年来的努力不过是徒劳挣扎，或许是给自己找的借口，也有可能是青春期没好好爱过的后遗症。

电话响了三次就被拨通。金烔完在那边像是睡意朦胧，声音沙哑带着些怯懦：玟雨？  
嗯。

有什么事吗？

我是不是打扰你睡觉了。 

啊，我不小心趴在桌子上睡着了。

在写新歌吗？

在看书，准备考驾驶证呢。

做的菜在秋季里迅速变凉了。李玟雨想到多年前在书房里自己被发现的那个半夜，草稿本上布满他反复修改的证据，脸颊通红，手背上还留着口水。草稿缝隙里夹杂着隐约的小字，一如他不甚明了的感情。

喜欢你啊。

孤独涌上来的时候是不会打招呼的。李玟雨被淹没，扒了一口饭，眼泪就掉了下来。抽噎声顺着电波在夜空里传送过去，金烔完在那边慌张地劝慰，问他发生了什么。

没什么，李玟雨过了很久才控制住自己，有点想你。

李先镐在那边催问：后来呢。

他早就出国深造，改名Andy Lee，得知哥哥从公司辞职后立刻打电话过来质问。李玟雨正在机场等着去南半球的飞机。他付钱买了咖啡，回答他，他过来跟我一起吃饭了。

然后呢？不要告诉我你们……

如你所想，我们上床了。

我靠。哥你竟然睡到了你的梦中情人。

然后谈了几个月恋爱。圣诞节的时候分手了。

理由呢？

我要是说结婚会不会很扯淡？

我靠。

婚礼的时候当了伴郎，然后我就辞职了。

我靠。

你换个词表达一下感情。

为什么他说要结婚？

忘了。

那你们到底是为什么在一起，你怎么又去受刺激的？

我也忘了。

李先镐在那边沉思几秒。

哥，你在骗我。

李玟雨没说话。

他没有结婚，你也没有和他谈恋爱，最多来了一场419。

你不承认是因为你发现你真的喜欢他。甚至是爱他。

可能是吧，你说的对。

那你能回答我的问题了吗。

李玟雨排队进了登机口，决定认真寻找一个词来最后一次给出答案。他放下手机看了一眼手机屏保，是从社交网络上搜刮而来的一张采访照。金烔完穿着一件白色线衫，坐在聚光灯下宛如十五年前的大赏现场。光芒万丈，无可比拟。而李玟雨又像回到了那个理想主义年代，成了电视前呆头呆脑的艺术系的黄毛小子。

他是我的……

李玟雨不知该怎样说出口。

……人生挚爱。


End file.
